FIG. 1 illustrates a side elevation view of simplified key mechanics 100 of a conventional keyboard of a typical computer system. Stripped down to its essentials, the conventional key mechanics 100 include a key 110, a collapsible elastomeric plunger (i.e., “rubber dome”) 120, a scissor-mechanism 130, and a base 140.
The rubber dome 120 provides a familiar snap-over feel to a user while she presses the key to engage the switch under the key 110 and on or in the base 140. The primary purpose for the scissor-mechanism 130 is to level the key 110 during its keypress.
Typically, the scissor mechanism 130 includes at least a pair of interlocking rigid (e.g., plastic or metal) blades (132, 134) that connect the key 110 to the base 140 and/or body of the keyboard. The interlocking blades move in a “scissor”-like fashion when the key 110 travels along its vertical path, as indicated by Z-direction arrow 150. The arrangement of the scissor mechanism 130 reduces the wobbling, shaking, or tilting of the top of the key (i.e., “keytops”) 112 while the user is depressing the key 110.
While the scissor mechanism 130 offers some leveling of the keytop, it does not eliminate wobbling, shaking, and tilting of the keytop 112. In addition, the scissor mechanism 130 adds a degree of mechanical complexity to keyboard assembly and repair. Furthermore, mechanisms under the key (such as the scissor mechanism 130 and the rubber dome 120) obscure backlighting under the key 110 and limit how thin a keyboard may be constructed. There is a limit as to how thin the rubber dome 120 and/or the scissor mechanism 130 can be before the familiar snap over feel of a keypress becomes ineffective and/or negatively affected.
Conventional keyboards have reached a threshold of thinness using the existing approaches to construct such keyboards. Rubber domes, scissor mechanisms, and the like have been reduced to the thinnest proportions technically possible while still maintaining the level keypress with a familiar and satisfying snap-over feel.